The Waitress
by Ichi Luvs Ruki
Summary: After that day I couldn't help but to go back. Just to see her. The thing that attracted me to her was the fact that she wasn't attracted to me. SASUSAKU minor NaruHina, ShikaIno, and NejiTen
1. Chapter 1

**The Waitress**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I'm 24 years old and I'm currently the Vice president of my father's company. I have onyx eyes that everyone happens to get caught in, fairly toned skin, a VERY muscular (hot) body, and raven black hair that spikes in the back it may look like a chicken's ass but I pull it off and it frames my face perfectly. IM A GOD. I mean why would girls drool all over me, I don't mind at first 1, 2 girls with me but then it turns into 1,000 and I get PISSED. But there is one girl I wouldn't mind fawning over me.

Ever since that day I went to the Akayo café just to see her. I know Uchihas shouldn't date a lower class but she caught my eye. But I don't think I caught hers and I don't even know her name. But all I know is she will be mine soon. *smirk*

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I was on my lunch break and everything was going fine. No girls following me, no notifications or calls telling me I need to file paperwork or have a meeting to attend. I'm in the parking lot of my family company and I walk to my navy blue Ferrari California .Thought- hmm it's a nice day I guess I could walk to a _

_nearby restaurant or something._

_So I start walking when all of a sudden it starts raining then comes the lightning. I am soaked head to toe. My $600 designer shoes, $1,000 designer dress shirt, $750 designer slacks, and my $5,600 designer over coat were now ruined, I could sell them now $1,000 for all. You may think that's a lot of money for clothes but it's not for me. The cheapest I spend on an outfit is $6,000. But listen here if anyone calls me greedy, spoiled, selfish, or anything like that I will and trust me I WILL BEAT YOU TO A PULP._

_I look around for some place to get out of the rain. The only place that was open was this little café that read "Akayo's"._

"_This will have to do" I said as I ran inside. Once I got inside I immediately sat down and pulled out my phone. _

_Thought- Great my $400 phone is now 100% trash._

_I turned it upside down and water poured out of it. Just great. Now what will go wrong?_

"_Can I get you anything to drink sir?"_

_I looked up to see these bright beautiful emerald orbs. _

"_ummm … co-coffee" _

_Did I just stutter? Uchihas do not stutter they make other people. What the fu-_

"_Excuse me? Hello?" she said waving her hand in front of my face._

"_Hmm what?"_

"_I said how do like your coffee?"_

_I looked up at her bright emerald orbs and could right away tell she was frustrated with me. But I didn't see the lust and love in her eyes that I see when I look into other women's eyes. _

"_Black.", I said plainly still lost in the waitresses eyes._

"_Ok I will be right back with your coffee" she said walking away._

_I studied her features carefully. She had odd rosette locks and has fair porcelain skin, it was perfect as if it was never harmed or even touched. Her body was thin, yet like an hour glass, she had curves in all the right places. Her breasts were a C-cup maybe a D. Her ass, my god, I just wanted go up to her and grab__ it._

_Then she turned around and I saw her face. She was breath-taking. Her hair framed her face perfectly and her eyes commented her hair just right which was sort of odd yet amazing at the same time. Her lips were Light pink, soft and plump. They looked so tasty I just wanted to-_

"_Here is your coffee –clack—and what can I get you to eat" she said placing my coffee in front of me and taking out a notepad and pen. _

"_Can I get—"I looked up at her and got lost in her eyes…..again. *sigh* She was just so perfect._

"_Hello? Are you there? Earth to-" _

"_I'm ok. Umm I want an order of Ori giri( Japanese rice balls)."_

"_Ok is that all for you?" she said writing it down._

_-smirk- I got an idea._

"_No it isn't" I said coolly._

"_And what else do you want?" she said dropping her right hip and placing her hand with the notepad on her left hip. That made me realize how her dark blue skinny jeans hugged her waist showing how long and slender her legs were. _

"_Your name"_

"_Sakura"_

"_Well I'm Sasuke, and may I say that name fits you perfectly." I say still smirking. _

"_And I care becauuusssseee?"_

"_Hmmm I like 'em feisty." _

"_Is that all for you today?" she said her face showing slight anger._

"_That's all for now Sa-ku-ra" _

Iwatched_ her turn around and leave I also noticed how she swayed her hips more than before and it amused me._

_**End of flashback**_

I've become a regular at that café and I know everyone and they all know me. Sakura is still the same as before but I noticed she hasn't been working the same tables as before and she's been working less, too.

I watch as this blonde girl comes toward me swaying her hips and having a seductive smile on her face. She comes up to me about to say something.

"Not interested" I say plainly with a bored look on my face. She scoffs and says

"I'm here to take your order" she says rudely. I look at her she has these baby blue eyes, she wears a tight ocean blue dress that goes barely above her knees and matching open toed flats.

"Where is Sakura?"

"Ohhh your that guy, ummm Sasuke, yea Sasuke. The regular here. Sorry to break the news to you hot stuff but she got fired 2 days ago."

I went into shock, my cherry blossom doesn't work here anymore. I will never see her again… I don't know her last name, I don't know her address, I don't even have her number.

"Do you know where I can find her?"

" Well I heard she is now working a- wait what do I get out of this if I tell you?"

Shit girls always want something don't they?

"Name it."

" I want you to introduce me to your friend that was here the other day, you know the one with the pineapple shaped head?"

"Fine"

"And I want your other friends to be there so my other friends can meet someone to, Sakura will be coming too"

"Deal, any other requests?"

"Nope"

"So where does work now?"

"The new bar downtown, im going there tonight with the girls, meet me there and bring your friends."

"Why do I bring my friends?"

"It's part of the deal remember?"

"Fine what time?"

"7:00 Byyyeee" she said waving goodbye.

I get out my phone and call Naruto.

"Dobe, call the guys we are going out tonight be ready at 6 we got to be there at 7"

"Well hello to you to teme. Wait why are we going out tonight?"

"'Cause now stop questioning me and tell the guys your annoying me."

"Fine see you later teme" he said teasingly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I just wanted to let you know that I am open to any ideas you may have for this fan fiction just PM me or post a review thank you! I am currently working on more than one new fan fictions and this one as well, so the updates will be a bit late ok. Well hope you enjoy! :D**

**Sakura's P.O.V**

**Well today is my first day working at the new bar down town. It's called the Black Rose. It sucks that I got fired from Akayo's a few days ago but I can get a new job whenever I want. My parents' are rich my mom is the owner of a worldwide cosmetic company and my dad is the top surgeon in Tokyo. But I never tell anyone who my parents are I've had to many "friends" who want my money and I don't want to depend on my parents for everything. **

**Oh and if you're wondering why I got fired, it because I was "flirting" with the customers, a.k.a. that Sasuke guy. But I don't deny it, I mean I guess you can say I was flirting with him, then again who wouldn't he was HOT. Those gorgeous eyes, those chiseled features, that muscular body and that GOD like face. I almost melted away. Almost. But I kept my cool and acted as if he was any ordinary customer and good thing I did he turned out to be a selfish ass-hole like all cute guys. Sigh. Will I ever find my Mr. Right?! **

**Oh well better focus on getting ready for my first day of work. I go to my closet and find something to wear. Ino says I need to look sexy so I pull out a red high-low top with black short shorts that reached about 6 inches above my knee. I love how these shorts show off my legs perfectly. **

"**Hmmm… now high tops for high heels?" I asked myself looking at my feet.**

**My left foot wearing a black converse high top with a white tip (when I put white tip I'm saying it's not all black but if I just put black converse it's completely black).My right foot wearing a black prism heel. I thought about it for a good minutes then decided to go with the prism heels. Then I went to do my make-up and hair. I turned on my curling iron and starting putting on my eyeliner, I went with the open wings style. I put on a little mascara and some red lip stick matching my top. My hair was slightly curled making it look like it was naturally wavy and my long bangs pushed over to the right side of my face. **

**I looked at the clock it read 5:30 perfect timing because I have to be there at 6:00 to help open up. I walked out of my apartment building and to my car. I had a cherry red Ferrari 458. After 20 minutes of driving I finally reached the bar. Once I walked in I could see my new boss yelling at one of the bartenders. He turned around and saw me. He smiled and said**

"**Oh Sakura, didn't see you there ok here is your notepad and pen you will wait on table 1, 3, 7, 9, and 12" he said pointing to a bunch of tables. "Your 30 minute break will be at 9 and you can go to the employee lounge over there, the bartender over there is Kiba you will tell him the orders and he will make, you will serve got it?" **

**I nodded.**

"**Good. OK PEOPLE WE OPEN AT 7:00 THAT'S 30 MINUTES LETS GOOO!" he yelled the last part.**

**Just than the bartender Kiba walked over to me. He had short spikey brown hair and brown eyes. He had these odd triangle tattoos on each side of his cheeks and very sharp teeth. He wore a plain black short sleeve t-shirt and blue jeans. Over all he was pretty cute.**

"**Hey I'm Kiba, the bartender, look Kabuto may seem like a nice boss, but he's only nice to you because you're cute, he's really a pain in the ass. Just letting you know." He said winking at me.**

"**Sakura, nice to meet you Kiba and thanks for the heads-up." I said with a smile.**

"**Well better get to work we open in 10." He said walking away.**

**Sasuke's P.O.V**

**I get one last look in the mirror. I wore a white dress shirt with the top 3 buttons undone, plain blue jeans and black converse with the white tip. I looked good, as always. My hair spiked as normal. I grab my keys, phone and wallet and head out to the bar.**

_RING-RING-RING- RING—_

"_**What dobe?"**_

"_Teme, I need the directions again."_

"_**I gave you the directions 8 times already."**_

"_I don't have a good memory ok?!"_

"_**You know what just let me pick you guys up. You'll probably get so drunk you won't be able to drive."**_

"_Hey, that only happened 6 times ok? Don't judge me!"_

"_**No, now where the fuck are you guys, so I can come and get you?"**_

"_Oh we're at lazy ass's apartment, bye Teme!"_

**-Hung up phone-**

"**Idiot"**

**I drive to Shikamaru's apartment and pick up Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto. The whole time during the car ride Naruto wouldn't stop singing and no matter how many times Neji punched him he wouldn't stop. Even when we turned off the radio. **

**(If you're wondering what they're wearing:**

**Shika: dark blue jeans, grey T-shirt, and grey Vans **

**Neji: Black head band(to cover tattoo), black dress shirt, dark blue jeans, and black dress shoes**

**Naru: Orange T-shirt, and faded blue jeans, and black converse with tips )**

**We reached the club and I saw Ino and her friends waiting for us in the parking lot.**

**(Ino: Black mini shirt, purple tank top, and matching purple stilettos, hair in high pony tail**

**Hina: Faded, holey blue jeans, a sleeveless baby blue top that reach an inch above her belly button, with matching baby blue pumps, hair curled**

**Ten: baby pink high low dress, matching pink wedge sandals, hair 2 Chinese buns)**

**Ino ran up to me her friends walking behind her.**

"**YOU'RE LATE!" she yelled at us.**

"**By like 5 minutes what's the big deal?" Shikamaru said lazily.**

**Ino gave Shikamaru a small glare then she grabbed my hand and pulled me away from everyone else.**

"**You wanted to hang out with Sakura right?"**

"**Hn"**

"**Yes or no" she said getting irritated.**

"**Hn… yes" I said in a low whisper.**

"**Well now you can't" she said angrily.**

**I raised a brow at her.**

"**I said to be here early so she can let us in before it opened and we hang out before she starts working. Now she's working and we can't hang out. So sorry to disappoint you but if you want in you have to wait in line. But me and the girls are going now." She said walking towards the rest of the gang.**

**I followed her. **

"**Hey Ino, me and Neji are going in ok? Meet you there in a little." said the girl with the 2 buns on top of her head. I also noticed that Neji had his arm around her waist. I smirked at this. Neji noticed my smirk and glared at me. But that only made me smirk more. **

"**Oh TEME! Me and Hinata-chan are going inside too!" Naruto said putting his arm around The girls shoulder.**

**She looked like she was going to faint, her face turned bright red and she stiffened. Poor girl. But hey at least I don't have to deal with him.**

"**well I guess I should go to –sigh-" Shikamaru said scratching his head.**

"**NO!" Ino shouted, "I mean I'll go with you"**

"**What a drag.. –sigh- hurry up then."**

**I watched as they all left one by one. I sighed, put my hands in my pocket and walked in. I didn't have to wait In line because I bribed the guards.**

**The bar had a bunch of flashing lights in a different colors, there was really loud music that was sure to give me a headache later, there were many tables and booths on one side of the building that were surrounding a bar. The other side of the building was a dance floor with many people dancing very closely with each other.**

**I found Sakura getting a tray of drinks from the bar. I watched as she went to a table with a smile and gave a group of men there drinks. I also noticed how the men ogled her. That's when I got this tight feeling in my stomach. I wanted to go punch those guys in the face. My fists clenched but then they released when I saw her turn around and splash a drink at them. I held in a chuckle but smirked.**

**I walked over to her and grabbed her waist from behind. **

"**Hello Sa-ku-raaa" I purred in her ear. **

"**What are you doing here Sas-GAYYYY?"**

"**I came to see you what else would I be here for?" I said nipping at her neck. **

**She shoved me aside grabbed her tray of drinks from the bar counter and walked away. I smirked and went after her.**

**Then again I grabbed her waist and pulled her close which caused her to squeal.**

"**Oh come on Sakura just dance with me, I know you want to. I don't know one girl out there who wouldn't." **

"**Well now you know one congrats" she said pulling away and going to another table. **

**I watched her walk away from me again and smirked.**

"**You will dance with me later Saks! Just you wait!" I shouted at her.**


	3. Chapter 3

So after I got tired of watching Sakura wait tables, I went to find something to interest me. I'm walking around as the song "Let's get it started" by the Black Eyed Peas played through the club. Then I noticed a group of girls staring at me with hearts in their eyes I looked at where Sakura was and noticed how she started taking off her apron. It must be her break. I smirked and started to walk towards her. Her back was turned to me and I couldn't help but squeeze her ass and pull her towards my chest. She gave a small squeal. She turned around and smacked me hard on my face. I knew it would leave a hand print sooner or later.

She gave me a glare and said " God, leave me the fuck alone Uchiha" sounding kind of aggravated.

"Dance with me"

"No"

"Kiss me"

"No"

"Make-out with me"

"No"

I smirked and started leaving open mouth kissed on her neck.

"U-uchia s-s-stop it'' she said trying to push me away. But I just tighten my grip around her waist.

"Then dance with me" I noticed she bit back a moan so I started nipping at the sensitive spots on her neck.

She moaned. I smirked and said "I won't stop until you dance with me or we can take this somewhere else if you don't want to stop" my smirk grew as I said the last part.

"F-fine" I stopped, "just stop it"

She grabbed my hand quickly and pulled me to the dance floor.

The music changed to Rock Your Body by Justin Timberlake.

Sakura then stopped let go of my hands and started swaying her hips to the beat. I put my hand on her waist pulled her closer and moved to match her pace. She had her eyes closed so I took this time to study her.

{inner: SHE IS SOOO FUCKING SEXY!" my inner cheered.

[You think I don't know that]

{Well I thought I'd say it again, I mean look at her}

Just then Sakura changed positions and turned around. Now her ass is against my front. OH GOD.

Sakura then started to grind on me and rub her ass on me.

{OH GOD THIS IS AWSOME}

[Shut up your ruining it for me I can't enjoy it when you're constantly in my head]

{Well soorryy, I'll just leave}

[Thank you]

I felt soo good when Sakura rubbed her ass on my crotch. But the bad thing was I was getting a hard on, yet I didn't want this to stop. I groan wanting to erupt in my throat when she started a circular motion and did it more frequently and ROUGHER.

I started adding more pressure. God I was having the HARDEST time controlling myself. I could soon feel a bulge in my pants. And apparently she felt it to cause soon enough she ceased her movements.

"Umm… I have to get back to work now." She said starting to leave.

"No" I said pulling her wrist. I pulled her out the back emergency exit into the alley behind the bar. I pushed her into the wall pinned her wrist above her head and kissed her.

I made sure the kiss was possessive and aggressive. She didn't kiss back so I put my leg into between hers and moved it up and down. She gasped and that's when I plunged my tongue into her hot cavern and started exploring. I massaged her tongue with mine she tasted like cherries and I couldn't help but want more.

She started responding to the kiss and kissed back. But it soon ended when she bit my tongue. HARD. I pulled away and kneed me in the place no one should be kneed. I tasted blood and dropped to the ground in pain.

"DON'T YOU EVER TRY SOMETHING LIKE THAT WITH ME EVER AGAIN YOU JACKASS!" she screamed at me and stormed back inside.

After the pain went away I slowly stood up and walked inside it was almost empty. I looked at my phone and it was 3:00 a.m. Holey shit. I looked around and some guy with white hair and glasses was kicking people out. I looked around and Sakura was nowhere to be found. Damn. Then I saw a flash of pink got out the entrance. I ran as fast as I could (not very fast cause of the incident that happened recently). I saw Sakura, looking as pissed as ever, get into the front seat of what I am guessing is her car. I make it to her car and she speeds off.

Great, she hates me now.

I give a deep sigh and slowly make my way to my car. Then I see Neji making out with that girl Tenten leaning against my car. That girl, Hinata assisting a drunken Naruto and Shikamaru assisting Ino. Oh boy. Hinata says she can take Naruto home, Neji will walk Tenten home and probably do who know what, then I have to take Shikamaru and Ino home.

The whole car ride was a drunken Ino making random converstations between me and Shikamaru. I was repeatedly asked the same three questions by Ino:

"Where's Sakura-chan?"

"How'd it go between you and Sakura-chan ,huh?"

"Did you and Sakura-chan hook up?"

All I heard was Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan. God that was all that was going through my head. After I dropped them off I made my way home. I tried to sleep but SHE kept popping into my mind. I'm not gonna get much sleep tonight. Sigh. Hmph, wonder what Sakura-chan is doing right now. SHIT NOW I'M DOING IT! What the fuck is wrong with me?!

I woke up the next morning feeling like shit. I was tired, smelled like sweat and alcohol, and dirty. I didn't want to go to work but I had to, my father has a very important business meeting that I have to attend. Sigh. All I want to do is sleep, is that too much to ask for? Whatever. I get ready for work and head off. Today is going to be a long day… sigh.


	4. Chapter 4

Sakura's P.O.V

I woke up with a MAJOR headache. My vision was blurred and I felt like I couldn't move. I finally sat up and I immediately grew dizzy, so I plopped back down on my bed again. I turned to the side and looked at my alarm clock and it read 11:04. Damn I was supposed to meet at Ino's at 10:00. Though I didn't want to I got up and went to the bathroom. I stripped down and took a cool shower.

The cold water felt nice and refreshing. It definitely woke me up. Once out of the shower I got dressed in a dark purple tank top and faded, holy skinny jeans. Then I put on my black sweatshirt and black vans. I went to the kitchen and put 2 pieces of bread in the toaster.

"I wonder if Ino every called me." I said to myself.

I walked to the living room where I threw my phone and purse yesterday night. I looked on the sofa and my phone was blinking a red light. I picked it up and I had 9 missed calls, 6 voicemails, and 38 unread messages. All from the girls, except one was from an unknown number. I ignored them all for now and went to the refrigerator I pulled out a bottle of water and some butter. I put the toast on a plate and spread butter on it. I ate up my breakfast then went back to the bathroom. I finished up by brushing my teeth, and drying my hair. Then I was on my way to Ino's.

I was driving when my cell phone rang and I hesitantly picked it up.

On Phone

"Hello?"

"Saks, where the hell are you?" It was Ino.

"I'm on my way over right now Ino?"

"Why haven't you been answering your phone?"

"I've been sleeping"

"Why haven't you called back?"

"I-i—"

"ANSWER ME, SAKURA!"

Off Phone

I got frustrated and hung up on her. I threw my phone on the passenger seat. I know she is going to call back and I know she's just worried, but I'll get it when I get to her apartment. I stop at a red light and my phone rings again I was going to dismiss it thinking it was Ino again but the caller ID was unknown. I answer it.

On Phone

"Hello?"

" Sakura? It's Sasuke."

"How the fuck did you get my number and why are you calling?"

" Ino gave it to me,-"

"WHAT?! Ughhhhh whatever don't call me again ."

"Wait, don't hang up!-sigh- Look, I just want to say I'm sorry by taking you to dinner."

"No. Goodbye."

"Wai-"

I hung up.

Off Phone

I arrived at Ino's after about 5 more mintues. I parked and got out of the car. I went in the apartment building and went up to the 4th floor. I walked down the hall of the building and stopped once I reached apartment 137G. I knocked on the door and immediately it was opened. Tenten was the one who opened it and she harshly pulled me in.

"OW"

'Where were you? "

"Why didn't you call us back?" Ino and Tenten questioned me.

"Why the fuck did you hang up on me?

"Do you know how worried we were?"

"G-g-guys?" Hinata tried to interrupt.

"What happened to you last night?"

"Did you get fired?"

"Umm… G-g-guys" Hinata tried again.

"What happened with that Sasuke guy?"

"Did he try something on you?"

"Did he call you?"

"GUYS!"

We all looked at Hinata in shock. She has never yelled in her whole life.

"Hinata?" Tenten questioned if it was really her.

"I-I'm sorry. B-b-b-but don't y-you think Sakura-chan m-may have a-a good reason for being l-late?"

"Thank you Hinata-chan. Look, I left home early last night and I woke up late. I hung up on you because I you wouldn't let me talk on the phone."

"I'm sorry Sakura, we were just really worried about you. You know." Ino said sheepishly.

"I'm sorry I made you guys worry about me." I said giving a big smile. "So how was your guys' night?"

We all went to the couch and sat down.

"M-mine was f-f-fine, I gu-guess. I j-just helped N-n-naruto-kun b-be-because he had t-too much to d-drink." Hinata said turning even more red then she was when she mentioned Naruto.

"Naruto?" I question raising an I brow.

"We all met someone at the bar." Ino said winking at Hinata, which made her blush darker.

"I danced with Neji the whole time we were there." Tenten said as if it were no big deal.

"Yea and due to the way it went down when we left….. What happened after?" Ino said leaning back, smirking at Tenten.

"N-no-nothing happened. He j-just dropped me o-off home." She said avoiding eye contact.

"Oooo…. Did he just so happen to stay over that night Tenten?" I asked getting what Ino was implying.

"Ppsshh, whatever. Can we change the subject please?" Tenten pleaded avoiding the topic.

"HA I KNEW IT! YOU SLEPT WITH HIM!" Ino shouted.

Me and Hinata just laughed and Tenten blushed deeply and looked down.

"What about you Ino?" I questioned

"Yea right, Shikamaru fell asleep and didn't even wake up to walk me to my apartment with his lazy ass." Ino said crossing her arms. We all start laughing.

"So Sakura are you gonna look for another job or like always are you going to be a waitress at some place?" Tenten said.

"What's so bad about being a waitress?"

"S-s-sakura you've been fired s-so many t-ti-times, you may n-n-not be employed again, if f-f-fired again."

"Guys look, waiting tables is what I'm best at and I won't ever get hired as anything else."

"But Saks, your parents can get you any job you want." Ino said putting her hand on top of mine.

"I'm doing just fine as I am." I say getting a little angry.

"S-s-sa-sakura, you've always w-wanted to be a d-doctor, why not t-try?"

"You know I don't have the money to go to a college."

"What about that scholarship you were offered in high school huh? Tell me what happened?" Tenten argued.

"Yea Saks, why don't you ever want to talk about this? And I mean why don't you want your parents to pay for anything?" Ino asked.

I stayed quiet not knowing what to say to them. Then my phone rings and I pick it up and walk outside into the hall.

On the Phone

"Hello?"

"Sakura, its Kabuto I need you to work a shift today Kiba's sick and I need to pull a waiter to be bartender, leaving a spot open."

"Um sure what time?"

"Club opens at 7 be here 30 minutes early, like last time."

"Ok" I said hanging up the phone.

I walk back inside and tell the girls I have work later. They nod and say they would go with me to the bar.

Ino's P.O.V

All of us were getting ready to go to the bar which opened in three hours. I put my Long hair into a high ponytail like always and did my make-up. Thin eyeliner, light green eye shadow, blush, and lip gloss. I put on a black ruffled mini-skirt and a tight light green blouse with black stilettos. I watched as The girls put on their clothes and make-up too.

Sakura- Holy faded skinny jeans, shredded black tank top with undershirt, and red vans.

Tenten- black skinny jeans, sleeve-less pink shirt, and matching flats

Hinata- A flowing baby blue dress that reached an inch above her knees, with a small white jacket and white heel boots that reached 2 inches above her ankle.

I was putting on my mascara when I got an idea. I hid a smirk from the girls.

"Hey guys I'll be right back."

"Okay" they all say still getting ready.

I pick up my cell and walk outside my apartment. I look through my contacts and smile when I see the one I was looking for.

On the Phone

"This is Sasuke."

"Sasuke it's Ino the girls are going back to the Black Rose tonight and I want you boys to come."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you anything you wanna know about Sakura so you can make up with her."

"How the hell did you know I needed do apologize to her?"

"By the way you ignored all my questions yesterday in the car, now do we have a deal or not?"

"Fine, but do I have to bring the dobe, the lazy ass, and the smart ass?"

"Duhh.. Now listen closely to what I'm about to say ok?" I stated listing a whole bunch of things I know about Sakura. I told him her like and dislikes, turn on's and turn off's, her past, and even some of her secrets. I told him to play it off like it was all him, like this is the real Sasuke Uchiha. I knew this was going to be an interesting night.

"Ino we have to go now, who are you on the phone with?" I was interrupted by Sakura.

"Oh nobody, now let's go I don't want to be late."

"Be late for what exactly?" Tenten said raising a brow.

"The club silly, I want to be one of the first people there." I said coolly, hoping that they believed it.

"Oh okay then let get show on the rode!" Tenten shouted throwing her hands in the air.

Everyone cheered along with her.


End file.
